User blog:Adam of darkness/A nuke calc
Introduction Context: Urd is possessed by his Demonic Powers and goes Berserk. However, Skuld has a plan and pulls out her most powerful bomb yet, the Anti-Proton Bomb. Manga Chapter: https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-6248/chapter/mrs-chapter-6537 Attempt 1 Calculation: A nuke which has blast radius of 3000 km Putting that in nuke calculator we get 1629400000 Megatons, which is 1.6294 Petatons of TNT - Continent level Conclusion: Skuld's Most Powerful Bomb is Continent Level, Urd can nullify and absorb it, Ehwaz's Forcefield can tank it for just a second Smallest calc blog in existence Attempt 2 This calc is done by RM97 Parameters: The Bomb was specifically designed to be the most lethal weapon in Skuld's arsenal and it was confirmed from various statements that it is able to kill Gods/Goddesses/Demons who are capable of Atomic Level Regeneration. As such, the value for Sub-atomic destruction would be used due to the fact it has to bypass their Regeneration in order to kill them. Moreover, the bomb was stated to denote with a radius of 3000 Kilometers. However, the bomb's explosion was a Omnidirectional blast as seen in the manga chapter when Urd was forcefully trying to contain it. Therefore, * E = 5.403e+13 J/CC * r = 3000Km = 300,000,000cm * v = πr² = 1.13×10^26CC or 1.13e+26 CC Calculation: Y = E x v or, Y = 5.403e+13 x 1.13e+26 or, Y = 6.10539e+39 Joules or Solar System+ Level Result and Discussion Skuld's Anti-Proton Bomb is Solar System+ Level. One might question it's consistency to which a few of things should be would be worth mentioning: * This explosion was stated to kill Gods, Goddesses, and Demons and it made Ehwaz and Mokkurkalfi piss their pants. * This explosion was only stopped and nullified by an Unsealed demonic Urd whose power was not only terrifying the other Demons, but it was stated to be comparable to Hild. Furthermore, after Urd absorbed the energy of the Anti-Proton Bomb, she regained her Goddess form and was back at full power again. * Hild herself is superior to other First Class Goddesses such as Belldandy who have statements of being easily capable of destroying a planet. However, Hild has never shown her unsealed form and even then she was a threat to multiple First Class Goddesses. * Early in the series, Belldandy was capable of easily moving a star from one Orbit to another via her prayers. * The bomb was named "Anti-Proton" Bomb aka a Bomb that can destroy on a sub-atomic level and it was named by Skuld, a Prodigy, who has shown to be scientifically accurate in her inventions and names them based on their functions. Moreover, the verse itself uses Pseudo-Science as a major key element in the stories. So its not far-fetched or illogical to say that the function of the Bomb is the same as what the name suggests aka Sub-Atomic destruction which would be able to bypass the Regen of the Gods/Goddesses/Demons. Therefore, Scaling wise, it'd be something like: God > Anzasu >=< Hild > FP Demonic Urd >= FP Belldandy >= FP Goddess Urd Conclusion Therefore, it can be concluded that the Top tiers of AMG/OMG verse are Solar System+ level and this rating is consistent with the feats and statements given throughout the series. Category:Blog posts Category:Oh My Goddess!